The Administrative Core (Core A) will be responsible for administrative planning, oversight, and management of the Yale ACE; it will also monitor utilization of the other core resources and integration of the projects within the Center as well as coordinate, as appropriate, activities with other grants within the Autism Program, as well as with multi-site collaborations, NIH and other networks, and central repositories of data including NDAR. Allocation of resources and general oversight of the entire program project are central functions of this Core. As part of this effort, facilitating communication within the group of investigators will be a major priority. The Executive Committee is composed of Drs. Klin (also Project I and Assessment Core), Volkmar, Schultz (also Project IV), as well as the various directors of project areas and Cores: Dr. Chawarska of Project II, Dr. Paul of Project III, Dr. State of Project V, and Drs. Grigorenko and Chang of the DMA Core. The Executive Committee will meet on a weekly basis to set major policies, review specific project areas, and foster integration and communication across projects and Cores. An electronic, password-protected bulletin board will be created for documentation of and easy access to policies, announcements, new initiatives, and other information of importance to personnel of the whole Center. The Administrative Core will work closely with the Assessment and DMA Cores in monitoring use of resources, in assuring compliance with institutional and NIH regulations and requests, in facilitating dissemination of research results, and in day-to-day problem solving as well as longer-term planning. This effort will use the expertise and experience of Drs. Klin, Volkmar, and Schultz in coordination of research activities involving various investigators and disciplines.